Remember You, Remember Us
by the-dead-star
Summary: Il avait longtemps été perdu, ayant oublié ses souvenirs. Mais comme toujours, elle était là...
1. Chapter 1

Remember You, Remember Us 

Cairo, 2019.

Elle était arrivée à la tombée du jour, silencieuse.

Shadow avait vu Wednesday se raidir, lui pourtant d'habitude si confident.

Mais l'inconnue s'était contentée de longuement fixer le dieu nordique de son regard gris avant d'avancer toujours sans un mot vers la véranda.

« Qui est-ce ? »

Ibis leva la tête et répondit :

« Selene ? »

« OK. Et c'est censé me dire quelque chose ? »

« Disons qu'elle et toi avez deux choses en commun : le nom... et un époux décédé. »

« Et merde. »

« Pour ton bien, j'espère qu'elle sera d'humeur clémente. »

Oo*oO

Salim avait tenu à veiller sur la dépouille de Sweeney.

Certes, le leprechaun avait rarement été amical mais malgré son attitude rageuse, volatile et vulgaire, il avait été son ami, du moins pour un temps...

La porte s'ouvrit et il fut surpris de voir une jeune femme inconnue entrer.

« Je peux vous aider ? »

« Non. Mais je te remercie d'avoir veillé sur lui, Salim. »

Un rapide petit sourire éclaira son visage mais bien vite, toute son attention se porta sur le géant roux allongé sur la table.

Elle tenta de refouler ses larmes, n'y parvenant pas, malgré toute sa volonté...

L'humain approcha timidement, interrogeant :

« Vous connaissez Sweeney ? »

« En effet. »

« Toutes mes condoléances. »

« C'est gentil, Salim. Mais il ne restera pas mort très longtemps. »

« Ah... ah bon ? »

« Tu as voyagé avec Laura Moon, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui mais... »

« Son époux est ici. Elle ne va donc pas tarder à arriver. »

Une main fut tendue, la lumière se reflétant sur une bague, positionnée au quatrième doigt de la main gauche.

Une alliance faite d'or pur...

Oo*oO

Selene n'avait pas dormi, plongée dans un passé mouvementé et lointain, pourtant si vivace...

Sweeney n'était alors pas le chien de garde d'Odin, obéissant au moindre de ses claquements de doigts.

Il était Buile Shuibhne, Dieu du Soleil celtique aussi brave que sanguin.

Il l'ignorait alors mais une jeune femme l'avait observé, grand et solaire, défenseur de l'Irlande contre tous ces Dieux venus du continent.

Le cœur serré, elle s'était détournée.

Car la destinée de ce roi fougueux serait semée d'embûches, plus terribles les unes que les autres.

Et la place de la Lune n'était pas aux côtés du Soleil.

Du moins pas encore...

Shadow trouva Selene assise à côté de Sweeney.

D'une main, elle tenait une tasse de thé.

De l'autre, elle caressait inlassablement la chevelure cuivrée désordonnée du leprechaun.

Le regard anthracite fixé sur le visage barbu et tanné atrocement immobile, elle déclara :

« J'ose espérer que tu n'es pas venu me demander pardon pour ce que tu as fait, Shadow Moon. Et inutile de te justifier en prétendant devoir protéger Grimnir, nous savons tous les deux qu'il se serait protégé sans ton aide. »

« Il... il n'a jamais rien dit à propos de son épouse. »

Un sourire attendri ourla les lèvres rouges et pleines de la Déesse de la Lune.

« Bien évidemment. Comment le pourrait-il ? Il a perdu la mémoire. Mais il commençait à se souvenir. N'est-ce pas, Shadow ? »

Il baissa honteusement la tête, révélant :

« Je... je n'ai jamais voulu sa mort. »

« Et je te crois. Il était devenu inutile, tout simplement. Alors Grimnir a fait ce qu'il fait de mieux : mettre ses meilleurs champions dans un combat mortel. Tu as gagné cette première manche. »

* * *

**Bonus chapitre 2**

Décontenancée durant quelques secondes, Selene éclata de rire, rejetant la tête en arrière et révélant une chaîne en argent au bout de laquelle pendait un pendentif en forme de croissant de lune.


	2. Chapter 2

Remember You, Remember Us 

Chapitre 2

Laura était finalement arrivée à Cairo.

Mais alors qu'elle arrivait au pied des marches, elle découvrit une inconnue.

Chose étrange, la jeune femme était habillée entièrement en blanc, mettant sa longue chevelure noire en valeur, tout comme son visage lumineux où deux yeux grisés étaient fixés sur le lointain.

Tirant une bouffée d'un joint qui ressemblait bizarrement à ceux que Sweeney fumait, elle baissa la tête, arquant un sourcil.

« Laura Moon, bonne dernière mais pas la moindre. »

« On se connaît ? »

« Non. Mais tu connais mon époux. »

« C'est pas Wednesday, au moins ? »

Décontenancée durant quelques secondes, Selene éclata de rire, rejetant la tête en arrière et révélant une chaîne d'argent au bout de laquelle pendait un pendentif en forme de croissant de lune.

Calmant son rire, elle sourit :

« Tes réactions sont inattendues, je dois l'avouer. »

« Contente de vous faire rire. Shadow est là ?»

« Là où Wednesday va, Shadow suit. »

« ... OK. J'y vais, alors. »

« Va. Mais n'oublie pas une chose, Laura Moon. Une pièce se donne mais se reprend tout aussi facilement. »

Dos à la Déesse, l'humaine se raidit mais se força à continuer son chemin.

Qui était cette femme ?

Et où était Shadow ?


	3. Chapter 3

Remember You, Remember Us 

Chapitre 3

Le soleil s'était levé, illuminant le grand corps de Sweeney.

Laura avait espéré avoir rêvé en apprenant sa mort mais le retour à la réalité était totalement brutal.

Un bruit de talons résonna, elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Selene l'avait rejointe.

Une autre réalité, difficile à accepter ?

« Sweeney marié ? On dirait le début d'une mauvaise blague. »

« Le certificat est aussi authentique que le vôtre. »

« J'ai couché avec deux hommes mariés en même pas six mois. »

« On dirait bien. Même si la deuxième relation était plus suggérée que la première. »

« Vous... vous ne m'en voulez pas ? »

« La vie des Dieux est longue. La tienne se terminera dans cinquante ou soixante ans. Pourquoi se disputer pour des choses aussi futiles ? »

Laura tenta de masquer son outrance de voir sa vie se résumer à quelque chose de futile même si elle devait avouer que quelque part, Selene n'avait pas tord.

Carpe Diem et toutes ces merdes philosophiques, non ?

S'efforçant de garder un ton détaché, elle s'enquit :

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, alors ? »

« Tout sera bientôt révélé, Laura Moon. Profite d'être en vie, avec ton époux. J'en ferai de même. »

Oo*oO

Quelques jours étaient passés, sans que Selene fasse quoi que ce soit.

Mais comme personne ne disait rien, Laura devait prendre son mal en patience...

La pleine lune s'était levée et avec elle Selene.

Debout à côte de Sweeney, elle annonça à la maisonnée rassemblée :

« La pièce te sera prêtée, Laura Moon, jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Anubis t'accompagnera et tu accepteras de le suivre, cette fois. Ne crois surtout pas que j'hésiterai à arracher cette pièce hors de ta poitrine pour voir Sweeney à nouveau vivant. Tiens-le-toi pour dit. Ibis, je te fais confiance pour en prendre soin. »

Il hocha solennellement la tête et les larmes aux yeux, elle se pencha vers le Dieu du Soleil, chuchotant :

« Ce n'est qu'un au revoir, mo grá. »

* * *

**Bonus chapitre 4**

$ « Absurde ? C'est ce que bon nombre de Dieux ont dit, après votre mariage. Les humains appellent cela le destin. Dans votre cas, j'aime à penser que votre histoire était écrite dans les étoiles. »

$ Celle où, malgré son amnésie et sa folie, une magnifique jeune femme à la chevelure noire et aux yeux gris était devenue son épouse.

$ Les cheveux brillaient de mille feux dans la lumière dorée, les yeux noisettes étaient prudents et tendres à la fois.

$ Les Dieux se faisaient rares, affaiblis par cette humanité qui croyait davantage aux sciences qu'aux anciennes croyances.

Mais même les jeunes enfants de cette époque levaient les yeux le soir pour observer la pale Lune éclairer le ciel...


	4. Chapter 4

Remember You, Remember Us

Chapitre 4

Cairo, 2072.

Il avait rêvé de son passé, de son épouse en robe jaune et de sa fille aux cheveux blonds.

De sa bataille contre Grimnir... et de sa défaite.

Mais surtout, il s'était vu en rêve déambuler dans ce vaste monde, rendu fou par ce maudit prêtre catholique et perdant peu à peu tous ses souvenirs.

Toutefois, même s'il était perdu, il retrouvait toujours une femme aux cheveux sombres et aux yeux clairs.

À chaque fois, elle souriait, une douleur lancinante au fond du cœur et les yeux troubles.

Mais elle souriait car elle savait... que ce n'était qu'un au revoir ?

Se réveillant en sursaut, il s'assit brusquement, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer à la lueur dorée des bougies.

Sentant quelque chose de dur et froid dans sa main, il baissa la tête et vit son poing serré contre sa poitrine.

Inutile de l'ouvrir, il savait ce qu' il trouverait.

La voix grave d'Ibis retentit alors :

« La vie de Laura Moon a été heureuse et longue... du moins pour une humaine. »

« Qui, Ibis ? »

« Ton épouse. »

« Mon épouse ? Eorann était aussi humaine que Lau... »

Il se figea, plongé dans une vision.

Celle où, malgré son amnésie et sa folie, une magnifique jeune femme à la chevelure noire et aux yeux gris était devenue son épouse.

Non, non, pas une simple jeune femme.

Ibis l'aida à se mettre debout, annonçant :

« Selene, Déesse de la Lune. »

« C'est... »

« Absurde ? C'est ce que bon nombre de Dieux ont dit, après votre mariage. Les humains appellent cela le destin. Dans votre cas, j'aime à penser que votre histoire était écrite dans les étoiles. »

Sweeney avait balayé cette poésie sentimentale d'un revers de la main, avalant une bière en trois gorgées.

S'étirant de tout son long, il avait alors pris une douche.

Après autant de temps (combien, Ibis ? 53 ? Ouf, ouais, ça faisait longtemps) allongé dans un cercueil, un nettoyage de printemps était nécessaire...

Oo*oO

Dublin.

Les temps avaient changé, les technologies avec eux.

Les Dieux se faisaient rares, affaiblis par cette humanité qui croyait davantage aux sciences qu'aux anciennes croyances.

Mais même les jeunes enfants de cette époque levaient les yeux le soir pour observer la pâle Lune éclairer le ciel...

« Les moutons sont toujours aussi moches et puants. Au moins une chose qui n'a pas changé. »

Selene déposa son livre et sa tasse de thé, admirant le Soleil dans toute sa splendeur retrouvée.

Les cheveux brillaient de mille feux dans la lumière dorée, les yeux noisettes étaient prudents et tendres à la fois.

Se mettant lentement debout, elle tendit la main.

Mais alors qu'il tendait le bras, tenant sa pièce par deux doigts, elle referma les siens sur la main rugueuse de son époux, déclarant :

« Garde ta pièce. Et cette fois-ci, cache-la. »

« Peur qu 'on me la vole une deuxième fois ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça. Après tout, tu jouais à la Belle au Bois Dormant mais j'ai dû... »

« Elle était heureuse ? »

Retenant un soupir, elle répondit.

« Elle l'était. »

« Et Shadow ? »

« Étonnamment, il est encore vraiment bien musclé, pour un nonagénaire. »

« Voyez-vous ça. »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Tu dormais, pas moi. »

« D'accord mais pas avec lui, quand même !? »

« Un juste retour des choses, non ? »

« J'ai dormi cinquante ans et tu veux vraiment qu'on se dispute déjà ? »

« Cinquante-trois, nuance. »

« Ouais, ouais. Je vais prendre une bière. »

« Fais donc ça. »

Oo*oO

Les objets qui décoraient la maison étaient désormais **très** anciens.

Mais le regard de Sweeney s'arrêta sur un vieux parchemin, magnifiquement conservé.

L'encre avait considérablement pâli mais il déchiffra Buile Shuibhne et Selena Fengari, légalement mariés à Rome le 21 juin 1472.

Il remarqua un calendrier, la date ?

21 juin 2072.

Sentant des mains douces et tendres se poser sur ses épaules, il soupira :

« Pardonne-moi. J'étais... »

« Toi-même. »

« Peut-être mais... »

Elle lui fit alors face, se haussant sur la pointe des pieds pour coller leurs fronts, les yeux dans les yeux.

« Je ne te désire pas autrement, Shuibhne. »

« Tu ne fais que m'attendre. »

« Tout comme la Lune attend son Soleil. »

« Le Soleil était perdu, sans sa Lune. »

« Alors faisons en sorte qu'il ne se perde plus. »

« À vos ordres, madame mon épouse. »

Il enlaça sa taille, elle encercla son cou de ses bras.

Et enfin, ils s'embrassèrent.

Un baiser lent et tendre mais passionné et brûlant comme le soleil ardent.

Il se ferait pardonner pour ces siècles d'attentes où il ne savait plus qui il était mais revenait, inlassablement, vers elle.

Comme il liait leurs doigts, elle chuchota :

« Ta réserve ? »

« J'ai une pièce à mettre en lieu sûr. Et une épouse à aimer. »

« Il nous reste la fin des temps. »

« Je ferai avec. »

« Je te fais confiance. »

« Et tu m'aimes ? »

« Toujours. »

« Alors allons-y.

* * *

**Bonus chapitre 5**

Ils avançaient lentement, main dans la main.

Lui, grand et roux, mohawk désordonné et regard noisette attentif.

Elle était plus petite, les cheveux toujours aussi noirs et les yeux toujours aussi clairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Remember You, Remember Us

Chapitre 5

Ils avançaient lentement, main dans la main.

Lui, grand et roux, mohawk désordonné et regard noisette attentif.

Elle était plus petite, les cheveux toujours aussi noirs et les yeux toujours aussi clairs.

Plus de cinquante ans s'étaient écoulés depuis que Shadow Moon les avait vus.

Pourtant, ils étaient toujours aussi jeunes, beaux et en bonne santé.

Stupides Dieux avec leurs stupides pouvoirs et leurs stupides...

« Hey Shadow. »

La voix était toujours aussi grave, l'accent irlandais toujours aussi prononcé.

Inimitable Sweeney.

Mais plus aussi fou, apparemment...

L'humain arqua un sourcil, questionnant :

« Venu me montrer un tour de magie, Sweeney ? »

« Oh, la pièce est rangée, vieille branche. Mais bien essayé. »

« Selene, toujours aussi belle. »

« Shadow... »

« Tu as couché avec ma femme, Shadow ? »

« Mes souvenirs deviennent brumeux, avec l'âge. »

« Réponse bien merdique d'un p'tit retraité. Salut Shadow, profite bien de tes vieux jours. »

Le sourire fut goguenard, le clin d'œil totalement malicieux.

Mad Sweeney dans toute sa splendeur...


End file.
